Sinful Surreal Stuffing
by Hamza9236
Summary: Here's another one for you all, and this one's a bit different. Enjoy.


**V: Yep, another one. Crazy, isn't it? This one's different from the other two, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Sinful Surreal Stuffing

A hazy fog clears to reveal a dimly lit dining room containing a large oak table. There is only one chair, and it appears to be reserved with a small elegant white card placeholder that reads:

_"___Reserved for:  
__****The Hungriest Glutton****"

Sitting at the table is a tubby little girl named Izzy who appears to be licking her fingers clean of chocolate icing. She can't be much older than nineteen or twenty. There are smears of chocolate cream and crumbs of cake encrusting her plump pink lips. Her pretty face looks tired but content as she licks the last of her fingers. She moans and rubs her belly in a manner that would suggest she is very, very uncomfortably full. Her clothes look a little… ill-adjusted, like they're several sizes too small. A layer of soft fat pokes out cheekily beneath her top spilling a little over the waist of her blue denim shorts.

"Urrp!" she stifles a burp into her chubby fist, her young face blushing profusely as she returns to rubbing her overstuffed belly.

From the shadows of the next room emerges an incredibly handsome man carrying a large, silver, serving dish. He is very tall, but he carries his height elegantly, his relaxed strides conveying powerful confidence. His green eyes glint as he eyes the tubby blonde rubbing her belly from behind. His face begins to grin with a devilishly charming smile as he notices how one of her love handles has completely escaped her top and is spilling over the waistband all the way around to the rear of her shorts.

The thud of his footsteps startles her and she immediately stops rubbing her tummy and tries to adjust her top in a fruitless attempt to cover her chub. She looks up at him, her face slowly going red,

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm so full but I just can't stop eating!" she says her voice quivering with nervous embarrassment.

He approaches her table and sets the large and heavy silver serving dish before her, removing her empty plate in a single swift motion. He then removes the lid to reveal a an almost absurdly large pie, it's crust glistens with bits of slightly caramelised sugar. Her cheeks appear to flush and her blue eyes glaze over slightly as she inhales the sweet aroma of mouth-watering pastry. He slowly cuts it into slices revealing the pie's creamy chocolate hazelnut filling which oozes onto the tray in a most appetizing manner. She can't help but gasp with desire.

It's her favourite!

He stands back up straight now towering over her. He smirks at the sight of her licking her lips. Her expression seems conflicted. Her eyes betray a guilty conscience, as if she knows she really shouldn't eat any of it and yet longs to do so. She bites her bottom lip, her feminine features conveying the turmoil within as her mind races, weighing up the damage such an indulgence could do to her already more than ample figure, knowing full well that her form was already stressing the boundary of what most people might possibly describe as 'pleasantly plump and curvy.' If she were totally honest with herself she'd have to admit that she'd already passed that threshold and was now well into the 'a little too fat' range of most people's tastes. She can feel his eyes scanning her body and it makes her squirm and tug at her clothes, cursing that they can no longer cover up all of her excess chub at once. Despite this her mouth is watering from the aroma of the delicious food place before her.

"Oh my you've gotten porky!" he sniggers, shaking his head as he sizes up her overly plump figure stuffed inside her way too tight clothes. So tight that every roll of fat is clearly visible, every seam tested by soft burgeoning flab, the legs of her shorts squeezing and digging deeply into her fleshy thighs, the buttons up her front straining to contain her round belly and breasts as everything wobbles with even the slightest movement of her chubby arms. She tenses up as he leans in close and whispers into her ear with a sly grin,

"I know why you can't stop eating!"

She almost jumps from being startled as he pokes the side of her belly with his index finger. Her mouth slowly opens and her eyebrows rise in surprise as he pokes her again, this time more slowly, sinking his finger into her chub as if he were testing how fat she'd gotten.

"It's because you're a bad little girl!"

Poke, poke, poking her fat. She blinks incredulously. Her jaw drops as he continues his discourteous examination,

"A disgraceful!"

Poke.

"Greedy!"

Poke.

"Glutton!"

He keeps his finger embedded in her corpulence and wiggles it a little making her fat wobble.

"Yes indeed, you've been very naughty haven't you? Just look at this!"

With his other hand he pinches one of her love handles muffin-ing over the waistband of her shorts, and whilst holding her flab between this thumb and forefinger starts shaking it mercilessly creating waves in her fat. It makes her blush so hard she wonders if her face might actually catch on fire.

He lets her fat come to rest and then more gently squeezes one of her smaller side rolls,

"But this is nothing to worry about," he says soothingly, "it's just puppy fat, you'll soon grow into it!" he grins mischievously knowing full well the only growing she could possibly have left to do would be… outwards.

He breaks off a piece of piecrust and dips it into the chocolate filling and places it against her lips. She tries to turn her head away but the delicious aroma gets the better of her. One little taste couldn't hurt, right? He smirks as she accepts the bite. The pleasurable taste is written all over her blushing face. He kneels beside her, still having to lean down a little to bring his face level with hers. She can feel his breath on the side her neck.

"And besides…" he whispers sexily, "I like BAD girls!"

Suddenly from behind he plunges his hands down onto her belly fat, clasping his fingers so tightly into her blubber it makes her squeak in surprise. At the same time he begins to whisper some strange words in a foreign tongue. His voice seems to almost echo against itself and she frowns as she tries to make out what he is saying. She looks round and the intensity of his green eyes make her pulse race and sends a shiver down her spine. She starts to wiggle and squirm trying to break free from his grasp but he grips her flab even tighter, holding her belly up and out over her lap, shaking it about until it's completely untucked from her tight creaking shorts. Strange comforting warmth seems to emanate from his hands, spreading throughout every last inch of fat contained in her young body. She stops struggling and almost coos from how good it feels.

Then just like that he lets go, her belly plopping back down completely covering her button and fly. He continues to explore her body, running his hands over her tight clothes, squeezing her flab here and there. She looks down horrified to see her navel on display and tries to subtly tug her top down to cover it.

He stands back up, suddenly seeming even taller and perhaps even more handsome than before. She can feel her pulse racing, part of her already missing the feel of his hands on her body.

He walks back to the side of the table. While she thinks he's not looking she fumbles madly trying to tuck her belly back into her shorts, only to discover they now seem far too tight to allow that. She gives up and slumps back in her chair, her gaze wandering back to the pie on the table, still deliciously warm and inviting, still taunting her with it's chocolaty goodness.

As he observes the direction of her gaze he grins almost sadistically. When he speaks his voice is no longer a sexy whisper,

"Are you HUNGRY fat girl?" he asks, but his booming tone makes it sound more like a command than a question. The words seem to have a strange effect on her and her eyes almost glaze over as if she was hypnotised by the phrase.

An audible gurgling sound emanates from her chubby round belly. Then she feels it. The hunger. It wells up inside her like a force to be reckoned with. She looks up and him with a nervous embarrassed chuckle. He laughs as her attention is almost immediately drawn back to the pie, her mouth watering so much she's nearly drooling.

"You can't resist it can you? Such a greedy piggy! It's okay, go on, have some more porky! I know you can't help yourself! There's nothing wrong with a little indulgence!" he says with an almost sadistic smile.

Her pulse beats stronger and stronger. Her breathing quickens. She can't hold back any longer. Her watering mouth starts to open wide has her hands shakily lift a huge slice of pie towards her chubby face. Before she knows it she finds herself messily stuffing the huge slice of pie into her mouth. She moans as she eats with reckless abandonment, getting chocolate filling all over her face and hands, large drops of chocolate sauce dripping down between her large, soft, rather extra voluptuous breasts as they wobble against her straining tight bra. He slides the rest of the huge pie closer to her so that she can reach it more easily. Without missing a beat she leans forward and picks up another two slices and starts devouring them as fast as is humanly possible, quickly becoming short of breath, having to gasp for air between each gluttonous swallow.

Towards the end of the last slice she starts to slow down a little, hiccupping and burping every once in a while, and rubbing her belly in an effort to ease her discomfort smearing chocolate all over her top in the process.

When she's done he unceremoniously knocks the large serving tray onto the floor with a loud startling clang. She looks down at her swollen gut for a moment and groans, then she looks back up and is surprised to see an absolutely gigantic bowl of chocolate pudding on the table. She didn't even see him bring it in! Had she really been so preoccupied with stuffing her face like a prized hog?

He slides the bowl towards her, she can feel its warmth radiating on her face. It smells so sickly sweet and rich. She shakes her head.

"No I'm too full," she says stifling another burp.

He just smiles at her through narrow judgemental eyes that burn with intensity. He only replies with a single word,

"Hungry."

Suddenly she feels the sensation build within her again. Her pulse quickens, her mouth starts to water, her belly grumbles. Her appetite is back tenfold!

Not even using the spoon she leans forward and start shovelling the pudding into her mouth like a pig eating from a trough. He laughs and smiles, a very pleased expression on his face.

The bowl is huge, easily several litres of pudding, an impossible amount for anyone to consume in one sitting but she's ploughing through it at an incredible speed. She begins to slow down about two thirds of the way though but he leans in close once again speaks the word,

"Hungry!" directly into her ear.

She responds immediately my moaning and cramming and extra large handful into her plump chocolate smeared cheeks. He helps her pick up the heavy bowl, tipping it into her wide open mouth as she uses both hands to scoop as much as she can into herself. The last third is gone in no time at all.

He laughs as she's forced to lean back clutching her belly in discomfort. Never in her life had she imagined it was possible to eat so much or feel so full. Suddenly the seams down the sides of her shorts burst open with a loud ripping sound. She looks down and yelps with surprise. All of a sudden she appears to look fatter than ever! Her belly seems to have grown in width and girth, her stomach is packed tight but the base of her belly seems softer and flabbier as well, the buttons on her top are stretched to the limit, huge gaps exposing large sections of soft delicate quivering blubbery flesh. Even her underwear feels uncomfortably tight, threads creaking and threatening to unravel should she take a deep breath.

"Oh my God! I'm so FAT!" she says panicking in a fearfully high-pitched tone, her voice quivering in disbelief. She feels her cheeks wobble, even her face is swollen! Then she notices a gigantic sweet lemon pie has been placed before her, its diameter is almost the entire width of the table! He slides the enormously heavy pie over to her. She shakes her head, her facial expression becoming one of sheer terror as he speaks the word,

"Hungry."

A bead of sweat forms on her brow as once again her pulse quickens and her stomach begins to rumble so loud it feels like the room is vibrating. She begins to pant, trying to resist the temptation to stuff as much of it into her mouth as she can fit in one go.

"No I can't!" she moans her eyes starting up at him pleadingly, he merely chuckles back at her and says it again,

"Hungry!"

"Oh please no … mmph!" she silences her own protests cramming a nice big chunk of gooey pie into her noticeably fatter face getting cream on her nose. The rose-coloured hue of her wobbling cheeks is smeared in cream, pudding and pie.

"Oh my god! It's so good!" she begins moaning through mouthfuls.

"I just can't stop eating it! Oh goodness!" she moans as a button pops off her top over the widest part of her hips and belly exposing her deep navel. She can feel herself getting wider and rounder by the minute, but the pie is so good, it commands her to eat more!

"Oh god, more! More!" she demands as she finishes the portion of the pie that's within reach of her chubby fingers. He laughs and spins the tray around so that she can reach the rest of it and continue gorging.

"So good!" she moans so loudly it almost sounds sexual.

He laughs and gives her exposed belly button a poke. His finger disappears up to the last knuckle. He jiggles her fat disapprovingly saying,

"My god piggy! You are getting SO FAT! You really have to stop eating!" his deep laugh echoes sadistically inside her head.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I just can't stop! gulp too hungry! burp can't help it! slurp everything tastes so good! More! slurp oh god stuff oh god much oh god!" she moans back between mouthfuls.

He smiles baring his perfect teeth and says, "Why would a fatty like you want to stop? The pie is good isn't it? Eat up now, it's okay, there's plenty more where that came from!"

Finally, FINALLY the pie is gone. As have the rest of the buttons on her top. She squeezes and massages her flabby belly to ease its fullness, quivering with fear at how it now spills and wobbles over the edge of the chair between her legs, jiggling against her rounded thick thighs. She tries to lean back and whimpers at how soft and wide her hips seem to have gotten. She can barely believe how fat and heavy her arms are too. Even her shoulders are doughy. She is alarmed to discover that they can no longer rest parallel with her torso and instead are now pushed out from her sides, her elbows resting on a bed of blubber made up of several thick plump bulging side rolls with scarily deep folds. Her bra is cutting such deep crevices into her back fat its almost painful. Her massive boobs have become heavy balls of blubber. She looks down to see them almost pouring out of their inadequate support cups and then gasps as she feels how much fat is between her chin and her face. As she worriedly touches her face horrified at how fat and swollen her cheeks feel she catches site of her wrist and hands. She can barely believe they belong to her, looking all puffed up and inflated, her fingers resembling big fat frankfurters.

She yelps as her bra suddenly gives way and her breasts bounce out and jiggle to rest on the curve of her overfull stomach. She tries to cover them with her hands for a moment but the effort of holding all that flesh in her heavy arms becomes quickly tiring. She can feel the heat radiating from her body like a furnace making her perspire a little.

She slumps backwards, exhausted. She closes her teary eyes for a moment, pausing for a minute hoping it will allow her to catch her breath. As she takes several a deep breathes she is forced to admit to herself that the sensation of all her new soft smooth sensitive flesh squeezing and jiggling against itself isn't entirely unpleasant. The thought sends a little tingle between her thighs. Naughty thoughts long buried in the deepest, darkest recesses of her mind begin to surface. Just the fact that she could contemplate feeling aroused after eating herself into such a massive fat pig horrifies her. She feels his gaze upon her even with her eyes closed. She can smell a sweet scent waft under her nostrils. It makes her nipples harden. She opens her eyes to be met with a mouthful of cheesecake. She moans and can't help but massage her breasts as she eats, and eats, and eats.

"Such a greedy piggy. You just like food so much it makes you horny doesn't it piggy? Does my cheesecake give you a lady-boner?" he teases.

Her face reddens, she bites her lip, so embarrassing! Erotic thoughts tickle her subconscious. She tries to block them out but she feels herself become wet regardless. Her wobbling belly is sending annoyingly pleasurably waves of fat across her fupa as its hefty weight dangles just over the edge of the seat front. She tries to subtly press her huge fat thighs together to relieve the tension building between them. The shift in weight makes her chair creak loudly, a long drawn out groan of overstressed wood. She dies inside of embarrassment. She tries to stay perfectly still to avoid any more such sounds.

The chair creaks again. It's making her so wet! Her face frowns, puzzled. Her belly feels like its starting to dangle in mid air off the front of the chair. Her eyes snap open as she realises her elbows are ever so slowly being parted even more. She feels her pulse begin to race as she realises she can actually feel herself still growing very slowly bigger, bigger, bigger by the second as her pie and cheesecake filled stomach churns away processing the remainder of all those calories. Her eyes widen and dart about in panic. How many pounds will she pack on?! Just how much fatter is she going to get?! Her panic increasing she starts to flail her arms about and begins to sob,

"Oh no! I'm getting even bigger!" she wails just as the back of her shorts explode, a tear right down the middle exposes the deepening crack between her two enormous fleshy buttocks. She continues to cry as she feels her large butt begin to spill off both sides of the chair, her fat pouring out and around the armrests which quickly become buried by her burgeoning flab. More seams creak and pop making her shudder. Finally after another minute or so the growth slows and subsides and leaving her in a big fat blubbery mess.

"Oh why did I eat so much? I didn't know it would make me THIS fat!" she sobs.

"It's okay porky! You can get as fat as you want here! My, my! Look at all this blubber! Yes just look at you! You have become quite the porker haven't you?" he laughs poking her fat rolls and folds, his finger disappearing into her flab up to the last knuckle, "Poor hungry piggy! So fat and greedy. Such a hungry HUNGRY hippo!" he says in an almost seductive tone.

As if hit by three strong punches to her gut, her massive tummy shakes violently. She whimpers as her stomach burbles loudly! This time its gurgles and rumbles are more like ferocious ravenous roars, so loud they causes little ripples to appear in her exposed fat. Then she notices the sweet aroma of pie in the air and her mouth begins to water.

"I-Is that more pie? Oh god that smells good!" she whimpers, "Please you have to stop! I'm already as fat as a hog! I'm going to end up as big as a cow!"

The aroma is so delicious its as if even just the scent itself must contain calories. She feels what's left of her clothes tighten just a little more whilst the familiar sensation of hunger builds and builds within her huge belly. As she inhales another dose of the sweet aroma her eyes widen and an excited smile creeps around the edges of her chubby face.

"… but it smells sooo good… oh GOD it smells good!" she says breathlessly licking her lips, having to wipe a little dampness from the corner of her lips with her chubby wrist. Now almost panting like a puppy dog she can barely contain her excitement as he begins to drag something into the room from the shadows. The closer it gets the more tempting it becomes.

"Is it more pie? Please say its more pie! Oh god I LOVE pie so much! Hurry up and bring it here! I don't even care what kind I just want to eat it all! HURRY UP!" she moans almost deliriously, her tongue furiously licking her lips.

He very slowly wheels in an absolutely GIGANTIC pie. It's so heavy he has to strain heavily to move the trolley upon which it sits. The diameter of the massive confection has to be at least three metres across!

Her face goes as white as a sheet. "It's so big!" she gasps in horror suddenly realising the damage that much pie could do. She looks at him earnestly,

"Oh please don't let me eat it all, I'll be HUGE! No! No! Please don't bring it any closer!" she cries fearfully.

He begins to laugh, saying with a rather patronizing tone,

"But what's the matter? I thought you said you want to eat it all? Aren't you HUNGRY?"

She grits her teeth and clutches her rumbling belly hard, still alarmed at how big and squishy it feels. Her mouth waters more and more. He pulls out a massive knife as long as a machete and chops through the crust of the giant pie.

She breathes so heavily she nearly hyperventilates as some of the filling tumbles out of the crust. The sight and smell of what's inside makes her feel giddy. The pie appears to be stuffed full of delicious looking donuts, muffins, cupcakes, Danishes, cinnamon swirls and all kinds of baked dessert treats! All suspended in various amounts of chocolate, cream, custard and jam filling. Never in her life has she seen something that looked so sinfully appetizing… or sinfully fattening.

"No please I can't, I mustn't!" she moans whilst looking longingly at the sinfully fattening dessert.

"Oh come now greedy cow, you know you want it! You're such a hungry little glutton! Hungry hungry hungry! I bet you could finish the whole thing and still have room for more!" he says with a spine chillingly evil laugh.

She stares at the pie like a deer caught in the headlights, sweating and breathing heavily, all 400 plus pounds of her newly rotund body quivering with anticipation, licking her lips urgently as the hunger wells up and up inside her, with a pained expression she moans,

"Oh god it looks so good I can't stand it! Bring it over here! I'm going to eat all of it!"

Her pudgy face breaks out into a greedy smile as he slowly wheels it over to the table. He struggles to move it onto the table it's just so heavy.

"Hurry up! I'm starving! I'm going to finish that whole thing!" she says her face beaming with longing desire.

The table bends slightly and groans like it's about to break as it burdens the weight of the ridiculously large pie. She drums her fat fingers on her soft exposed belly flesh impatiently.

As soon as it's within reach of her chubby arms she grabs a donut from within the sticky sweet mixture and takes a nice large bite sighing with delight and moaning in approval. It tastes like heaven, a delicious donut coated in sweet warm mixture that tastes a like gooey icing!

"So gwood!" she says blushing with a mouthful before taking another bite, still trying to be as lady-like as her uncontrollable gluttony would allow.

"Oh yes piggy, I know. My, my, you really are an obscenely fat greedy hungry piggy aren't you? Hungry, hungry, HUNGRY!"

"Oh gwad mmph! gulp!" she moans as she madly crams the rest of the donut in whole and grabs a apple Danish from the pie's filling with one hand and a chocolate muffin with the other. As if she simply can't decide which to eat first she tries to cram them in both at once getting sticky filling all over her face.

"Yes that's right! Go for it fatty! I know how HUNGRY you big girls can get," his eyes and nostrils flare as he watches her helplessly gorge herself faster and faster.

"Poor, poor, greedy HUNGRY piggy," he teases, "But you're going to get so FAT! Don't you think you aught to slow down just a little? You're getting as big as a cow!" he chuckles but his eyes shine wildly with lust.

"Don't mmph! care! gulp! need! urp! more!" she moans, gasping for air between swallows as if almost in pain from the hunger burning inside her.

He walks around behind her and slaps her wobbling gelatinous butt, then he grabs hold of her thick rolls of back fat and leans in close to her ear whispering,

"Typical fat girl. Never worry about the future when there's food around do you? No you just have to stuff it into your HUNGRY fat face don't you? Nothing else comes between a HUNGRY fat girl and her food does it? And, my word, you are getting so very fat, and so very HUNGRY aren't you my obscenely bloated hog? HUNGRY as a horse. HUNGRY as a hippo. HUNGRY, HUNGRY, HUNGRY!"

Earnestly stuffing herself faster and faster as his words mercilessly intensify her hunger ever more, enhancing her desire to fill herself up to the brim as fast as possible, to empty every last delicious morsel into her bottomless pit of a belly. Eating and eating, faster and faster, a disgusting spectacle of unrestrained gluttony, barely having time to gasp for air between every gulp of delicious sweet sinfully fattening confectionary. She can feel the desire to be filled overcoming her. An urge so primal. So hedonistically pleasurable. She'd always found that gorging herself to the limit had always had erotic undertones but eating so wildly and recklessly whilst he was teasing her was starting to make her nipples harden until they ached.

"Hungry!" he says as he squeezes her side rolls making her moan. Tears of shame and pleasure stream from her eyes as she shovels away. She just can't get the food inside herself fast enough!

"Hungry!" he grabs a firm hold of her buttocks and squeezes them together, her wide hips and waist now starting to bend the armrests and back of the chair apart with considerable force, her body spilling off the edges of the seat in every direction. He squeezes them again and she begins to wiggle and squirm with his touch. Bits of chair explode as she breaks the arm rests clean off! Clearly having trouble containing her desire she presses her massive fat swelling thighs tightly together as she moans, desperately trying to cram food inside herself faster than she is capable of.

He grabs her side rolls firmly with each hand, having to press his chin firmly into her blubbery shoulder and neck fat and his chest against her back rolls so that he can reach both sides at once. And then he gives her massive overhanging gut a nice big shake. Waves of blubber fly over every inch of her fat round body and she bursts from the remainder of her clothes moaning both from terror and desire. How could she even thing about sex whilst she was eating herself into a whale of a woman?!

"HUNGRY!" he says in a deep guttural tone as he nuzzles the growing fat of her neck and shoulder.

"Touch me! gulp!" she moans between mouthfuls as she inhales a cream bun and chocolate chip cookie along with a nice big chunk of the pie's amazingly delicious pastry crust.

He grabs her huge flabby breast and begins massaging it, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger whilst sliding his other hand under her heavy belly and wobbling it around. She shudders as she can feel his arms getting tighter around her, knowing it means she must be getting even fatter.

"Didn't you ever stop to think where being a big fat insatiable greedy glutton might get you? Overeating until you're the hungriest most insatiable glutton in the world! Hungry, hungry, HUNGRY!" he purrs.

She feels her belly roar. Her impossible appetite grows more insatiable still. She pants desperately!

"Oh no! Please help me! umf… gulp can't gulp eat gulp fast gulp enough!"

He grins sadistically, "Hungry!"

Tears well in her eyes,

"Please! Mmph! No! I can't take it! Mmph! Need more!" she says with her mouth so full it's almost indecipherable.

He chuckles, "What was that HUNGRY piggy?"

She moans exasperated, her eyes pleading, "Need! gulp More! burp! MORE!"

And out of sheer desperation she suddenly heaves her entire now 500 plus pound body up off the creaking chair, crawls up on to the table and sticks her face directly into the pie!

He begins to laugh, "Yes, yes, that's more like it piggy!"

His eyes and nostrils flare with intense power once again as he whispers some words in a foreign tongue. The table makes a sharp cracking sound and it collapses to the floor. She slides almost completely into the giant pie as the table-top crashes to the floor. She raises her head out of the thin top crust of the pie gasping for air.

"OH GOD! I'M SO FAT! PLEASE STOP ME!" she blubbers and ploughs her face back into the pie's sweet filling, scooping more into her swelling face with her thick ham like arms. She whimpers as her fat visibly inflates, her whole body creaking like an overfilled balloon. Even her face is swollen.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! mph! HELP ME! mph! I'M GETTING TOO FAT!" she feels her thighs push her legs forcibly apart as they fill out with more fat, wobbling like giant jello-filled balloons.

"IF I GET ANY FATTER I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK!" she moans and then takes a huge bite of the pies pastry topping. Her form swells visibly once again, her belly so big it pushes back against the floor.

"gasp! WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE!" she dives back into the delicious pie, her massive wobbling buttocks plumping up and up into the air, her breasts pushing up around her thickening neck and chins, her arms and legs spreading apart as she balloons with more and more fat.

"PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO GREEDY! PLEASE NO MORE FOOD! I'M GETTING TOO BIG! I CAN BARELY MOVE! aaaah…mph! gulp! gulp!"

"Ha! You think you're fat now? Open wide HUNGRY piggy! You're not even half full yet!" he says grinning wickedly, his eyes and nostrils flare with intense power once again as he whispers some words in a foreign tongue.

"Oooo!" she cries alarmed as she suddenly finds her lips opening and forming a permanent 'O' shape. And then, with super human force, she finds herself sucking down the deliciously sweet and sticky chocolate custard cream filling at an impossible rate, swallowing donuts and cupcakes whole like she were some kind of confectionary vacuum cleaner! Her fat stubby limbs flailing about in alarm, her ability to move them increasingly hampered as they too inflate like balloons along with the rest of her..

"No! Stop! Mmph! OH GOD SO GOOD! YES! YES! MORE!" her confused thoughts are unintelligible through the stream of delicious food flowing into her mouth.

He admires her giant wobbling rear end sticking up into the air, and her huge tree-trunk like thighs, all visibly swelling with every passing moment. Her whole body now resting on her massive belly, it raises her up into the air a little more every second as she swells with new fat from all the thousands upon thousands of impossibly ingested calories. He kneels down beside her just outside the edge of the pie and gives the side of her belly a nice big rub and a squeeze.

"Hahaha! Oh yes! Just a completely out of control aren't you fatty! Look at all this blubber! Hundreds upon hundreds of pounds of you! Had enough yet or are you still HUNGRY?" he teases, his words slightly increasing the rate at which the pie is disappearing into her.

Her response to this surprises even him. A fat chubby hand reaches out and grabs him by the belt buckle. Her stubby fingers fumbling, too fat to fit down the front of his trousers.

He says a strange foreign sounding word and his clothes simply seem to melt away until he's standing completely naked. His handsome body looks even more powerful. Trim and toned into perfect shape, a drastic comparison to her rotund almost ball like shape as her belly now not only touches the ground when on all fours but is splayed out bulging at her sides in a serious of massive fat rolls, the base of it pushing her enormously thick legs further and further apart as it swells between them, threatening to lift her knees off the ground to make room for its monstrous girth. Her ginormous wobbling ass cheeks slapping together as they rise higher and higher, inflating fuller and fuller with every passing second her unstoppable gluttony is allowed to continue.

Before he can finish admiring her body he finds her chubby fingers clasped firmly around his huge erection. And then she pulls him in closer forcing him to quickly shuffle forward until she can ram him deep into one of her many folds of fat. They both moan loudly as he begins thrusting into her swelling flab again and again, choosing a different roll or fold each time!

"Oh yes!" he cries.

"ooooooo mmph!" she moans.

"Oh you're such a naughty HUNGRY fat girl aren't you! Gunna eat until you're the size of a house are you?!" he yells between gasps of pleasure with each thrust working his way around her the fat of her body, thrusting between her belly and thighs, into a roll of fat starting to form on her legs, around behind her until he reaches her massive bulging underbelly and plump swollen fupa!

As he inserts himself he begins to moan with every thrust,

"HUNGRY!" "HUNGRY!" "HUNGRY!…" over and over.

She moans both from pleasure and alarm as she feels the flow of pie filling her mercilessly increase with every gratifying thrust, faster and faster. Before long she's inflating rapidly like a giant balloon attached to the end of his engorged member, sucking down all the pie until every last bite is crammed inside her, crust and all. Her belly gurgles and protests loudly.

BUUUUURRP!

"Oh!" she moans in discomfort, suddenly feeling achingly full. Her rumbling body creaks as her fat still continues to swell with naughty calories.

"Eaten too much have you fatty?" he laughs as she continues to swell, her wobbling creaking fat pressing up against him more and more.

"OOOOOHHH!" she moans as the impending feeling of a massive climax starts to bear down on her with the force of a freight train. Her eyes dart about as her fat cells continue to swell and swell with naughty calories plumping her up bigger, bigger, BIGGER!

"Haha yes! Grow piggy! Grow! Look at what all those naughty calories are doing to you! You're becoming the fattest girl there ever was!" he cries in pleasure. Slapping her rear, grabbing handfuls and handfuls of her naughty fat and sending it wobbling over and over. Her belly raises her up off the floor, her shoulders swell up into her neck and chin, her chin swells and pushes back whilst her chubby cheeks also bulge with new growth. Her sides widen, her achingly huge soft breasts spill out to the floor as they too inflate with fat like giant balloons. Her thighs and calves thicken until they're so round they look ready to burst. Her butt wobbles even more as it rises and widens, so huge her butt is nearly towering over him as he continues to fuck her like a big fat piggy! Huge shockwaves of fat travelling through her buttocks as his entire body thrusts connect with her. With her immovably fattened arms sticking straight out to her sides her form almost resembles the Good Year Blimp! How much fatter could she possibly get? How much would she weigh? A thousand pounds?! Two thousand?! EVEN MORE?! The realisation that she's turning into a literal mountain of blubber makes her blush harder than ever! All she can do is moan and grow as all the calories in her overstuffed belly inject her with yet even more fat!

"Oh dear fatty! I really think you may have overdone it! This is far too fat! You're becoming an obscene blob or lard! You're getting as round a ball! You look ready to blow! Oh dear you fat girls just never have enough self-control do you?!" he continues to tease, "I do hope my poor piggy doesn't burst from being too greedy! How embarrassing! This piggy was so greedy she just ate and ate until she exploded!" he says as they both begin to cum like a monsoon.

She screams in both fear and pleasure as still fatter and fatter she grows, both of them climaxing over and over until they simply can't any more. His very last thrust leaves them both completely exhausted, and her a massive grinning immobile ball of fat.

And then her world begins to fade to a white light. A thought that perhaps her heart has given out and she's passing beyond makes her panic for a second but then her vision returns and she realises she sitting back in her chair, her weight having returned to her regular one eighty to two hundred pound range. The table appears to be back intact as well, and on it rests a delicious looking pie. Next to it is a note that reads,

"I thought a pretty lady as hungry as you might want seconds! Keep this pastry safe, it will last forever, and if you ever want another round simply take a sinful bite.

Yours eternally,  
Lucifer  
xoxoxo"

She jiggles her little belly gleefully and takes a large bite…

**V: There ya go! Hope you liked it and I'll see y'all soon!**


End file.
